Not One of Us
by Jote
Summary: Deception Disgrace DeceptionA ficlet of Bashe and his actions. R&R please


_Author's Note: A: we all know who's the characters at the end are, and B: I think this song fits Bashe since he "killed" the King of Dalmasca and such. And it relates to him, like it does to Kovu_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or the characters used in this song fic. I do not own the song One of Us, from the Lion King Two Soundtrack. The first part belongs to Square-enix, and the second part belongs to Disney. I seek to make no profit from this and this is only fan made._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_One is innocent until proven guilty_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face"_

A tall man was escorted through the streets of Rabanastre in his war uniform and in shackles and chains. His dirty, blood stained blond hair was a mess, his injuries were scabbed over. Imperial guards surrounded him. A deep cut above his brow that went down to the top of his eyelid. It still bled, but it would scar.

The crowds stared in silence and and then commotion was raised by the commoners. They began to chuck food and such at him. Some gil was thrown at him and items of his popularity too was thrown at him.

(He can't change his stripes!)

Disgrace (For shame!)

"Traitor!" roared a few men at the knight. He hung his head in shame and he stared at the ground. His feet shuffled against the ground. But he straightened up and held his head up high and proud. A mask of impassiveness remained on his face, but inside he was torn apart and broken.

"He disgraced his Royal Majesty King Raminas, and disgraced Princess Ashe" a little girl sneered disgusted, as tears dripoped down her face.

"Damn the Rosenburg. May you burn within the gods wrath Basch fon Rosenburg" a woman screamed shrilly from the front of the crowd.

"He never was one of us Rabanastrans, never one of us Dalmascans either" whispered the people in hushed voices.

(See you later, agitator!)

Deception (An outrage!)

(Just leave us alone!)

The people were whispering of him decieving them and the royal family.

"Rot in Nalbina for the rest of your life!" a few of the commoners screamed at him, and he was struck by many objects. The haughty and cocky imperials did nothing to stop them.

_/Mother, My liege, My princess, I have disgraced your honor as well as my own. But I did not kill you, my lord it was my twin brother/_ he though inside his head.

"I knew he was trouble during basic training" a former soldier whispered coldly to his buddies. He was close to the church, they were going to give him the blessings of the gods and then he'll be thrown into a special holding cell in the Nalbina Dungeons.

He asked for trouble the moment he came

He ignored their calls, for him to die as an archadian like the rest of the hated archadians. Many he once fought with thought he was never trouble, but his superiors did when he was a child.

"Traitor!" was heard again. They were half way to the church, he was sweltering in the hot summer desert sun.

_"Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive"_

His father hated him and caused his family grief, his father taught him to hate the Dalmascans but he couldn't. He didn't know that this was his fate. When he left his home country Landis, he ran away from his past, and wanted to live. He couldn't foget, and understood that they could never forgive him. Not the Princess. Not King Raminas. Not his mother. Not the people of Rabanastre, and the rest of the Dalmascans.

_"And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind"  
_

When he was a teenager in basic training, he was alienated by the other cadets in training. Because of him being from Landis, which was on the Archadian and Dalmascan border. But the part of landis he was from, was on the Archadian side. But still, Archadian was conquered, due to it's link to Dalmasca.

_"Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us"_

He knew that the lies of his father would affect him, and he lied to some of his superiors and to the King before. They were blind to him, his troublemaking ways but he soon grew out of that. They didn't know that he would do such thing. Such treasonous act.

This made him even more of an alien even though he had a high status, and impressed everyone before the fight at the Fortress of Nalbina. He was an alien and would forever remain an alien to them, even though he was innocent.

Deception

Disgrace

A fifteen year old boy, that wore nearly nothing concerning his upper torso. It was shaped like a half disk and was sulver and bright blue. It belonged to his now deceased brother who fought in the war alongside Bashe. A girl soon appeared at his side. She had a sleeveless brown and blue leather dress. It ended just above midthigh, and those who were lucky enough would be able to see underneath her clothing. The shouldblades had angel winglike armgaurds. She wore leather boots that ended at her knees. Her hair was a bright almost platinum white blond, and in two braided pig tails. Her eyes were a bright sky blue, that had gray in them.

Deception

The two teens stared at his back as he entered the church. The boy ground his teeth in anger and hate. He hated Bashe for what he did to his brother. He hated Bashe for killing his brother. Fire burned in his eyes. The girl had tears in her eyes and she also was disgusted, but mostly confused as to why Bashe would kill the King, whom he most loyally served for such a long time.

_Fin_


End file.
